


Fire to Soothe the Soul

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Hug Ignis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Give this man some love!Hug Ignis Week 2019





	1. Hugs $ Family

Ignis adjusted the collar of his shirt and nodded in satisfaction to his reflection. There was a knock on door and it opened.

"Are you ready?" Uncle Ventus asked. He stepped into the room and placed his hands on Ignis's shoulders. "Well, I would certainly say you are."

"I admit to feeling a bit of apprehension," Ignis said.

"That is perfectly natural. But, I could not be more proud of you. Today, you will take your oath to the crown. One of the youngest ever."

"Thank you, Uncle Ven."

Ignis was drawn into a warm hug, which he happily returned. His uncle had been his only guardian, his parent for most of his life. And though they would be busier than ever, he knew Uncle Ven would always be there. An arm around his shoulder, a hand at his back.

They separated and Uncle Ven gave him an appraising look.

"Honestly Ignis, your uniform includes purple couerl print, but your hair screams middle-aged politician. Let's do something about that."

Uncle Ven reached for some of Ignis's preferred hair gel and a comb. His glasses were plucked from his nose and set aside. He scrunched his nose as his uncle worked and absolutely didn't pout when he wasn't allowed to look at himself in the mirror.

"There. Have a look."

Ignis turned around and stared. His fringe has been swept upwards and styled to hold in place. The rest of his hair was combed neatly behind his ears, and his forehead was completely visible. He looked like a chocobo in the midst of an aggression display.

"I daresay you would be shaking many a lord and lady off of you. What with those cheekbones and jawline I see coming through. and perhaps you'll turn a certain crown prince's head?" Uncle Ven teased. Ignis slid his glasses back on.

"I never should have mentioned that, had I known you would use it against me," he groused. Uncle Ven only laughed

"Alright, we had best get going. We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?"

"Definitely not."

Ignis was led away, the warmth of Uncle Ven's hand seeping into his bones and helping him stand up straighter.


	2. Kisses & Sleeping In

Ignis woke up with what was probably the worst headache he had ever experienced in his life. He groaned and reached for his phone sitting on the bedside table. 

The time flashed, worryingly late. Well into the morning already. He blinked when he realized the lock screen image was unfamiliar. A pair of dogs. Well, he knew those dogs very well. This wasn't his phone. 

"Good morning, Ignis, how do you feel?" 

The pounding headache was completely forgotten in exchange for molten panic settling in his stomach. He cautiously shifted, realizing he was wholly naked under the blankets.

"Your Majesty, am I dreaming?" he asked slowly. A soft hand settled on his bare hip and he startled. It slipped around to brush his lower stomach.

"Oh, Ignis, must you be so formal in the morning?"

Before Ignis could respond, a grunt sounded from the other side of the bed.

"Why are you two awake?"

Ignis finally let himself roll over to face the other two occupants of the bed.

"Go-good morning, Your Majesties," he said. Noct leaned against Lunafreya's shoulder, still half asleep. Ignis averted his eyes from her bare chest and tried to move and get out of bed. 

"Get back here."

A hand, rough and calloused gripped Ignis by the wrist and held him in place.

"Please, if anyone finds me here, it would be a scandal," Ignis protested gently.

"Well we want you here. Why do you think we tried so hard to get you into bed with us last night?"

Ignis had perhaps had a bit more of the spiked mulled cider last night than he normally would. The exact events that led to him being in the royal bedchamber were a blur, but everything that happened in bed was gloriously crystal clear in detail.

"Forgive me, Noct, this never should have happened," Ignis said. He had tried so hard to bury his feelings for his king and queen. Had contented himself to remain by there side as friend and adviser.

"Do you regret it?" Lunafreya asked. Noct's hand released him, but Ignis made no move to get up.

"No! No, I could never. Regardless of what happens now, I will think of last night fondly," he said.

"Then stay," Lunafreya said. She pressed herself against his back, her arms around his shoulders. Even through the activities of the evening before, she still smelled faintly of her favored lemongrass and mint perfume. "Do you think us so cruel we would seduce you into our bed for only a night?"

"Of course not."

Lunafreya turned his head and kissed him. Her lips were soft and the kiss was chaste but firm. They parted but she didn't retreat.

"Stay." Ignis nodded and allowed himself to be pulled back into bed. Noct put his hands on Ignis and shoved him back down amongst the pillows and straddled his lap. Before he could say a word, Noct leaned forward and kissed him soundly. Unlike Lunafreya, Noct dove right in and quickly turned things up and exploring Ignis's mouth with his tongue.

"Oh, you make a lovely picture," Lunafreya sighed. They pulled away long enough to look at her. One of her hands between her thighs as she watched them.

"Wait, what about that meeting with the Minister of Cultural Preservation?" Ignis asked suddenly.

"I had it rescheduled for Friday. I cleared all our schedules for the day so we can have you all to ourselves," Noct said. He reached out and gently tugged Lunafreya closer. "There is one thing we didn't get to do last night before we all passed out and I definitely want to see it happen."

"And what would that be?' Lunafreya asked, though it seemed she already knew the answer.

"Sit on Ignis's face and let that talented mouth take care of you," Noct said. Lunafreya laughed as Ignis shifted himself into better position.

"Your throne awaits, my queen," Ignis said. Lunafreya laughed as she straddled his head. Ignis may not be able to remember exactly how they got here, but he most certainly wasn't complaining. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis regained consciousness in a bed he didn't recognize. He was also partly immobilized by a pair of warm bodies on either side of him. He attempted to move anyway.

"Wait, no, hold still Specs."

Relief flooded Ignis. To hear Noct's voice lightened his heart, though it didn't make the pain in his head lessen.

"What happened?" he asked.

A hand slipped into his slack grasp and squeezed.

"You put on the ring. You put on the ring and fought Ardyn," Noct said. His voice was tight. "You almost died. Luna was able to save your vision. But they're still healing, so you can't take the bandages off."

"I won't apologize," Ignis said quietly. 

"I never wanted any of you to put yourself in harm's way like that. Not for me."

"Noct, you are my dearest friend. And I swore an oath to protect you. If that oath should cost my life, then it would have been worth it."

Noct made a noise that Ignis knows too well. He's fighting tears, like a wounded animal struggling not to show a sign of weakness.

"Not to me. Never to me."

Ignis wished he could see Noct. He contented himself with squeezing Noct's hand where it still rested in his. Ignis wanted to say more, but it seemed this short discussion was enough to exhaust him and he's suddenly falling asleep again.

"Umbra and Pryna will watch over you. We'll all be here when you wake up."

The pair of bodies sandwiching him in wiggle at the mention of their names. Ignis heard Noct move, and the warmth of his hand disappeared. He was too tired to protest.

Ignis is very nearly asleep, and he would later chalk it up to his own exhaustion and pain, but he swore he felt the gentle pressure of a pair of lips against his brow. If this was all he would get in love and affection from Noct, he would take it and jealously hoard it forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Insomnia hadn't seen such a snowstorm in years. The cold snap was so sudden that no one had been truly prepared as it swept across the country. Ignis had woken up to the news that city had all but shut down. Roads, schools and most businesses had closed.

The Citadel was still open, even if the streets leading to it were impassable. He had every intention of still going in to work that day. But the snow had other ideas. His building's parking garage was barricaded in, and the front door was completely covered in snow. Ignis sighed and reached for his phone as he made for the elevator back up to his apartment.

Prompto was awake when he came back up. Curled up on the couch with a heavy throw and a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"It would seem we are stuck here until the snow plows can be mobilized," Ignis said. Prompto grinned at him.

"Get your pajamas back on and come cuddle with me," he said. Ignis sighed and set his bag down.

"Very well."

He emerged from the bedroom in his favorite pajamas and joined Prompto on the couch. Prompto eagerly wrapped the throw blanket around them both and handed him a mug of chocolate.

"There we go, all comfy and cozy?" Prompto asked. Ignis sipped his drink.

"Quite."

"Good."

Prompto leaned up and kissed Ignis on the cheek. Ignis allowed himself to lean against Prompto more heavily. He was so warm and comfortable that he felt like he could fall asleep right here.

"I'm glad we're snowed in. You've been working too hard. You needed a day off," Prompto said quietly. Ignis hummed. He would never say it aloud, but Prompto was right. It was nice to have a do nothing day. Ignis shifted to kiss Prompto properly.

"Hush now, darling we're going to take a nap for the rest of the morning," he declared. They made themselves comfortable across the couch, and Ignis watched the snowfall through the window until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis had never much considered himself an animal person. Not in the way Prompto or Noct were at least. Feeding strays, asking permission to pet dogs out on walks. They weren't things he actively did. But when Noct came home one day, his school jacket squirming suspiciously, Ignis could only sigh.

"Noct, what are you hiding under your jacket?" he asked. Noct froze and his eyes cast from side to side, searching for a lie.

"Uh, weed?" 

"Right. And since when does marijuana move so much?"

"It's uh...its really dank weed?"

The lie was so ridiculous, so outrageous that Ignis had to fight the desire to laugh. He set down the zucchini he was holding and approached.

"Let's see it then."

Noct sighed and carefully opened up his jacket. Giant fluffy, dark grey ears and bright green eyes greeted him.

"Oh."

The sound was involuntary, but Ignis didn't care. He wasn't the type to be swayed by small fluffy animals, but something about this kitten called to him. He reached out and plucked the kitten from Noct's jacket. It meowed and purred in his hands. Noct had the most smug expression on his face.

Ignis ignored him and sat down and set the kitten on his lap.

"You know where you keep your illicit treats, go on and fetch it," he said. "And order us takeout. I don't believe I'll be moving anytime soon."

Noct laughed and scurried to do as he was told. 

"I knew you'd love him, Iggy. I saw him and just knew," Noct said.

"Has he a name?"

"Nope. Found him in a box. His siblings probably already picked up. You can name him if you want."

Ignis hummed as he stroked a thumb down the kitten's back. 

"I'll think of a good proper name for you. And explain why we're keeping him to His Majesty. Though really Noct should be coming up with that excuse."

Ignis certainly did not hate animals, but he had never professed to have a soft spot for them. At least until right now when the kitten chose to yawn and bat at Ignis's wiggling fingers. It really was too cute.

"Well I suppose you're ours now," he said. The kitten only meowed in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis stared into his fridge. It was utterly devoid of Ebony. Not a can in sight. He reached for his kettle to fill with water and brought his preferred pour over out of the cabinet. But the usual bag of grounds was missing. It was going to be one of those days. How had he managed to run out of coffee was a mystery to him. Though the general lack of food in his fridge was a serious indicator.

He had hardly been home in the last two weeks and had tossed anything spoiled out the night before. Long endless meetings at the Citadel had meant crashing in his office, or daring to crawl into bed with Noct when he could be convinced. Ignis sighed. Maybe he could suffer through some mass produced coffee shop espresso on the way.

One look at the Chocobucks drive through convinced him it wasn't worth it. Ignis kept on driving. This was fine. He'd be fine. He kept a stash of Ebony in his office. One can could get him through the morning. He hummed along to the radio and ignored the slowly building headache in his temples.

This was not fine.

He didn't have any Ebony at all. There was no time to get some from the kitchens, or run down to the public cafeteria. He would just have to suffer through his meeting with the Minister of Agriculture without. He was dreading it already. 

Ignis finished gathering the files he would need for the meeting and headed out. As he approached the elevator to the upper floor meeting rooms, he spotted Noct waiting for him.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning. I checked your schedule and saw you're meeting with Minister Tellus," Noct said.

"Yes. It's due to last all morning."

Noct grinned as the elevator doors closed.

"Good thing I brought you this."

From behind his back he produced a large thermos of what was undoubtedly delicious coffee. Ignis tried not to feel like an over-eager child reaching for a treat. Noct handed over the thermos before pulling Ignis down for a kiss.

"I hope this makes bearing that meeting a little easier."

"Oh, yes, it definitely will."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Ignis stepped out.

"I'll see you later Specs. Try not to pull your daggers on some poor unsuspecting beaurocrat."

Ignis flushed and stammered out an excuse before the elevator doors closed and took Noct away. Coffee in one hand, and reports in the other, Ignis finally felt ready to face his day.


End file.
